ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arados (Legacy Continuity)
Arados is a Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Arados was a time traveling Kaiju who had ended up in 2017 and was soon detected by the AKDF, who deployed to locate the monster and determine if it was hostile or not. Arados seems peaceful, although the energies coming off of the monster were strange. Upon further study, Arados appeared to radiating some kind of temporal energies similar to the creature Goldras that had appeared prior. Arados was however noticeably less destructive than Goldras. As such, the AKDF sought to handle the monster peacefully. Once back on the scene, Akira Takeshi quickly transformed into Ultraman Legacy. Legacy went up to Arados, and the monster looked up at him, but did not attack. Legacy then used his telepathic abilities in an attempt to communicate with the monster, learning that it had come to this time period to live out the rest of it's days peacefully. When Legacy telepathically inquired as to what this meant, Arados replied that he had come to escape the one who would destroy the Earth. Legacy was confused by this, and shocked, not quite sure what this meant. Once returning to human form, Akira/Legacy asked Ishiro if there was any way they could figure out what year Arados had travelled back from. Ishiro replied that he wasn't sure, although fossil dating was a tried and true practice, trying to figure out the age of a living creature, especially one from the future, would be incredibly difficult. While in the midst of trying to study Arados and the oddities surrounding this Kaiju from the future, another monster quickly appeared in the middle of Osaka. The cybernetic beast known as Weaponizer had arrived. Scanning the energies of the monster's sudden teleport, the AKDF quickly determined that Weaponizer was from the future, just like Arados. They quickly deployed in their jets to combat Weaponizer, but were soon defeated by the Kaiju's cybernetic enhancements, which gave it the edge over the AKDF. After this short engagement, Akira assumed the form of Ultraman Legacy to combat the monster. The two battled fiercely, with Weaponizer being formidable and relentless. Eventually however, Legacy claimed victory over the cyborg, killing it with his beam. Arados, grateful that Legacy had saved it from Weaponizer, who had no doubt come to kill the smaller Kaiju, used his revival beam to revive the people killed in Weaponizer's attack, before moving out to sea. Arados was later located and moved to Monster Island, where it could reside in peace. Abilities * Time Control: Arados can manipulate time around it, in a local area, on a single person or travel through time. ** Portal: Adult Arados can travel through time by creating a portal as a transportation. * Revival Beam: Arados have been shown able to use this beam to revive someone. Trivia * Arados was suggested by MoarCrossovers. * The reason Legacy does not just ask Arados what time period he is from is because Kaiju don't know years. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies